Susan's Journey
by itchy527
Summary: This story is about how Caspian and Susan meet and their adventures. NOT bookverse or movieverse at all. I use characters from the series but the plot is not the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Susan's Journey**

**Chapter 1**

_ Rated T just in case:) Ok so this is my first fanfic ever! I've been reading it for a while and now I've decided to write some. This is not movieverse or bookverse. Yes, I used some of the characters and Narnia as the setting, but it isn't part of the movies or the book. It's about when Susan and Caspian meeting for the first time. Hope you guys enjoy it! Oh and please don't be mean in your reviews. I'll take constructive criticism happily, but not meanness (is that a word?) lol so now on to the story! _

Susan stepped off the stage after performing a song for her tryout. She was trying out against everyone in London for All-City choir. Still thinking of the mysterious, yet handsome man sitting in the audience staring at her, she tried to make her way to her dressing room. As she was walking down the dark, lonesome hallway, someone grabbed her arm. Susan turned around quickly only to find the mysterious man from the audience.

"Are you Susan Pevensie?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Yes," she replied softly. She was amazed at just how beautiful he was.

"Come with me," he said as he started to drag her down the hallway. He was pulling her gently, but also strongly. She knew she wouldn't be able to break free from his grip.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked in a panicked voice. He didn't answer her.

About halfway down the hallway, he abruptly stopped and pushed her up against the wall by her arms.

"Do you know where I am from?" he asked in a thick Spanish accent. Susan was mesmerized by the accent, but snapped out of her trance-like state. She started to think, _how can I get out of here? He's too strong and he is just staring at me with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes..._

"Answer me!" the man said with a raised voice.

His harsh voice startled Susan. "No," she said, almost in a squeak. She was shrinking into the wall at this point. He wasn't hurting her, but he was scary and she still didn't know what he wanted with her.

Without warning, he released her. "Hold on to me," he said.

Susan didn't want to get so close to the man who was trying to kidnap her. "I'd rather not," she said sarcastically, trying to calm herself.

"Suit yourself," he replied as a strong wind started blowing. She saw a glowing light as she started to spin and was lifted in the air. Without thinking, she grabbed onto his arms and pulled herself closer to him. He laughed quietly in an "I told you so" kind of way, but she didn't notice. She was so afraid and amazed all at the same time.

At first the trip was glorious. She heard beautiful music coming from somewhere, birds were chirping, and the wind was a gentle breeze. She lifted off of his chest a little so that she could see more. Their spinning had gradually slowed. When it came to a stop, the man moved to take a step onto the ground.

His foot was almost to the ground when they started spinning into the air again. He quickly pulled his foot back and grabbed Susan in a hug to hold on to her. She didn't object because she felt as if she was going to fall. The music that was once magical and beautiful was now dark and sinister. They were spinning so fast that Susan thought she would be sick. Her long hair was whipping around her face and she was sure that it was hitting the man's face too, but she didn't care.

Again they began to slow down and the wind became calmer. The music began to become majestic as they lowered to the ground. Susan saw many different creatures suddenly bowing before her. She looked at the man, unsure of what to do. She felt at home here, but it was all so new. He smiled, encouraging her to take a step forward to bow back to the creatures. To her left, little floating women made of pink flower petals bowed to her. Without thinking, Susan curtseyed to them and gave a head nod to the one who looked like she was in charge. After this, a group of centaurs gathered to her right. She turned and curtseyed to the group, then bowed her head with her arm crossing her chest, hand in a fist. No one had told her to do this, but she felt it was the proper thing to do.

All of the sudden, black flying creatures were overhead, squawking and dropping boulders on the gathering. Minotaurs and black dwarves, along with many other dark creatures came from the air, dropping onto the unsuspecting creatures. Susan was paralyzed until she felt two strong arms grab her by the waist. She turned, fist raised, until she saw the man's face.

"We have to get you out of here!" he yelled over the commotion. "Go try the side of the mountain with the cave. It has a tunnel that leads into the forest." A faun ran off at his command.

"Are you coming?" Susan asked. She suddenly felt that she couldn't be without him.

"No, I have to stay and fight. I cannot abandon Narnia," he replied.

The fawn came back. "The coast is clear, Prince Caspian!"

"Follow me!" he yelled to Susan. The dark creatures were getting closer, and Susan wasn't about to object.

When they got to the opening, Caspian pushed her in front of him. "Run!" he shouted. "Do not look behind you!"

She was hesitant, but she had grown to trust him in the half hour that she had known him. She took off down the dark, damp tunnel. There were torches that were placed along the wall to provide light. Even though it wasn't much, Susan was still grateful because she could see no end to the winding catacombs.

Susan ran for over an hour. At last when she could run no more, she sat down against the mossy wall. She only meant to rest, but she fell asleep. As her eyes closed, she could have sworn she heard voices coming from the end of the tunnel, but she was too tired to care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Ok so I know this chapter is short, but it needed to be so the story flowed. I'm not making any promises on when I will update so just be patient with me please The first chapter didn't get many reviews so I want you guys to hit that review button at the bottom! You don't even have to be a member to leave one! And before you read this, I have no idea how dresses were made in Narnia so just bear with me.(read on you'll figure out what I'm talking about) If you have any tips, just let me know. Thanks guys, now on with the story!:) oh P.S. the italics are thoughts just letting you know_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Narnia except for the boxed set of books and DVDs. Even though I wish I owned Ben Barnes *sigh*_

_I'm dreaming, _Susan thought. She was standing in an all-white room with a golden glow. Her feet were bare and the floor was cold, but comforting. As she looked down, she noticed that she was wearing a beautiful light blue dress. Her underskirts were a shimmering cream color and the outer dress had silver sparkles that looked like stars. She had a shimmering cream sash and a silver metal belt that was shaped like leaves. Her hair was down and the waves surrounded her face. She was wearing a silver crown that was the same style as her belt.

After she looked at herself, she looked around at her surroundings. The white room seemed to go on forever. As she looked out into the endless space, she noticed a figure coming toward her. It looked like a person. Her instinct was to run, but there was a calming quality about the person. As the person came closer, she realized that it was a man. It was Caspian!

"Caspian! You're here! Wait, am I dreaming? No, you look so real but this can't be a real place and-"

"Shhh," he said putting a finger to Susan's lips. She blushed fiercely.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I babble when I'm nervous."

"Don't be nervous," Caspian replied. He pulled her closer to him. Susan could smell his woodsy, homey smell. It was wonderful. She put her hands on his strong, armor-covered chest and laid her head down on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're here," she said without thinking. Again, she blushed, but she knew he couldn't see her face. She felt his chest shake and she knew he was laughing at her comment.

Just then she felt a wave of emotion come over her. She tried to be strong, but her wall that she worked so hard to keep up came crashing down. She sobbed into his shoulder while he rocked her in his arms. He helped her sit down and she put her head on his lap. As he stroked her head and ran his fingers through her hair, she continued to cry. She was so scared and she missed her family.

"Shh. Don't cry. I promise, you're safe here," he said soothingly, as if he was reading her thoughts.

Susan lifted her head up so that she could look at him. "Why did you send me off by myself? I have no idea where I am or where I should go."

"You'll find help along the way," he promised. "And I wouldn't send you off unless it was for your safety. When you come across someone, just tell them that Prince Caspian X sent you. They'll help."

At this point, Caspian was starting to fade. "Caspian!" Susan cried. She opened her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_OMG I am sooooooo sorry for not updating quicker! The end of school pretty much made me crazy busy! But that is still no excuse! Now that it is summer I will try to update more frequently, probably once a week, but no promises. I know how I want the story to end, I just don't know about the middle. And I have no idea how long it will be. I'm just gonna let it write itself _

_Thanks soooooo much to my reviewers: _**banzi****, ****MCH****, ****star jelly****, & ****Supernatural-Girl17**._ You guys are great! Keep reviewing! I know that my chapters are short but that's how I think it flows sooo yeah. But some of them might be longer later idk. Constructive criticism is GREATLY appreciated! Like I said, this is my first fic and I've only read other people's fics._

_Anyway, now...drumroll please...ON TO THE STORY!_

Susan was looking up at a grass roof. She still thought she was dreaming, so she tried to touch it. When some grass and twigs fell in her face, she knew that it was real. She sat up and looked around. It was a dark, small hut that smelled like tomato soup (how she came up with that, I don't know). There was a fire burning next to the bed she was in and she was clean from head to toe. She was even in a new (or felt like new) green dress with gold lining. Her hair was hanging around her face, brushed but unkempt.

She got out of bed and walked to the doorway. "Hello?" she said. "I'm awake. Will someone please tell me where I am?"

"Stay where you are, Daughter of Eve!" A small man jumped out from the other room, sword brandished.

"Aah!" she cried. "Look, I promise I'm not here to hurt you. I just don't know where I am."

The small man looked at her, deciding whether to believe her or not. Suddenly, she remembered what to say.

"Prince Caspian X sent me. He said you would help," she nearly yelled.

"Oh," he said almost disappointedly. Then his expression changed. "Is Narnia under attack?"

"Yes," Susan replied, relieved that he believed her. "These large black flying creatures came and dropped boulders and other creatures on top of everyone. Casp- er , the prince sent me away through a tunnel."

"And that is where we found you," finished the small man.

"We?" Susan asked.

"Yes we," came a small voice. To Susan's astonishment, a badger came out of the opposite room.

"You're a...a badger!" Susan exclaimed.

"Thank you for stating the obvious. Gah! That's exactly what you said 1300 years ago!" said the badger.

"1300 years ago? I've never been here before and I'm certainly not 1300 years old!" Susan cried. At this point, she was so confused that she just wanted to go back to her "bedroom" and cry herself to sleep.

"He meant to say 'they'," said the small man, giving the badger a warning look.

"Oh what? Yes, I meant to say 'they'. Trumpkin is right," said the badger who was very flustered.

"But you said 'me'," Susan stated. "Why would you say 'me' instead of 'they'?"

The badger looked over at Trumpkin. "Should we tell her?" he whispered.

"Not yet! It is not time," Trumpkin replied, also whispering.

Susan looked at both of them. "Hello, I'm right here!" That made both Trumpkin and the badger jump. "Just tell me what you're talking about or I'm leaving." She got her jacket from the "bedroom" and started toward the door.

"Don't leave," said the badger.

"Why should I not? You all aren't helping me," she stated. Susan was so confused and scared at the same time, so she expressed it as anger.

"If we tell you too soon, it could jeapordize the prophecy," the badger said.

"Shut up!" yelled Trumpkin as he hit the badger on the back of the head.

"What prophecy?" Susan asked exasperatedly.

Trumpkin was red in the face. "Oh my gosh, I swear to Aslan, if you say one more word, Badger, I will punch you in your face!"

"Geez, no need for violence," Badger said sarcastically, but there was a twinkle of fear in his eyes. "Susan, wait!"

Susan had run out the door and was already sprinting through the forest. She knew that they would probably catch up to her but she kept going. She looked back and didn't see anyone so she slowed to a walk. As she turned around, she nearly ran into a man on a horse. Startled, she fell backwards.

"Are you okay? I am sorry. I did not mean to startle you," the man said. He had the same accent as Caspian. He was unshaven but his hair was short. He was built, but not large and was about an inch or two taller that Susan. He got off his horse and reached out a hand to help her up.

"Thank you," she said. "And it's okay, you didn't scare me that bad."

"Wait, you are not from here," he realized, noticing her British accent. "Are you from Spare Oom? War Drobe?"

"What? No, I'm from England," she replied.

"Oh. Well, you look tired and hungry," he said, looking her over. "Would you like to come home with me? I could take you to my palace and you could stay there."

"Palace? Are you royalty?" Susan asked.

"Oh yes. King Miraz at your service," he said as he bowed slightly to her.

"Do you know Prince Caspian X? He's the one who sent me here. He said it was for my safety, but all I've encountered is an angry dwarf and a big-mouthed badger."

"Did you say Prince Caspian?" Miraz asked excitedly. "Where did you last see him?"

"I'm not sure-" she started but Miraz cut her off.

"No, that is not good enough!" he yelled. "Where was he?"

"I really don't know," she said, scared now.

"Stop lying," he said as he grabbed her and began tying her arms behind her back, oblivious to Susan's struggles. "You know where he is, do not lie!"

"Stop! No, I really don't! I swear!" she screamed. "Help! He-" He cupped his hand over her mouth. "Mmmm!"(or at least that's what it sounded like. She was actually screaming help).

"Stop struggling," Miraz said calmly. Susan thrashed even harder. "Okay, I asked nicely." He hit her on her right cheek and he was out cold. He laid her over the horse and then got up and steered the horse back the way he came. "You will tell me," he murmured over his shoulder. "You will."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Hey again! So I'm updating again...yay! Thanks for the reviews guys! Some of you have questions, especially concerning the prophecy, and don't worry! All will be revealed in due time. Oh gosh I sound like some sort of fortune teller haha ok I'm thinking about changing the rating to M because of this chapter. What do you guys think? I personally think that it's pretty light compared to some other stuff I've read on here but that's just me. Tell me what you think in a review! Anyway, enough with all that stuff, here is chapter 4!_

Susan woke up again in a place she was not familiar with. _I've got to stop doing this, _she thought. She moved to get up, but found she couldn't. Her hands were tied behind her back, with her arms wrapped around a bedpost. Her waist was also tied to the bedpost and her feet were bound. She sat on the very edge of the bed facing the foot of the bed and almost falling off the edge. She tried to call for help, but she realized that she was also gagged. As she was taking in her surroundings, the door opened.

"Hello young lady. I am glad that you are finally awake," Miraz said. He still stood leaning against the doorway, so Susan wasn't as scared. She would have made some sarcastic remark, but she was still gagged. He waited for her to respond, but then he realized he couldn't. He moved toward her and took off the cloth that was around her mouth. He was eye level with her.

"Please let me go," she whispered as tears gleamed in her eyes. As they threatened to fall, she thought, _No, I cannot show him weakness._

"And why would I do that, your majesty?" Miraz asked innocently.

"Your majesty? I'm not royalty," Susan said, confused.

"Oh, so he hasn't told you about the prophecy," Miraz said.

"Okay, this is the second time a prophecy has been mentioned. What is it? No one will tell me," she said tiredly. She was worn out and her face was still sore.

"Then obviously you are not meant to know," he said matter-of-factly.

"If it concerns me, then I am meant to know, so tell me," she demanded, annoyed. He was getting her worked up, so she tried to calm herself down.

"I think that Caspian should tell you," he insisted.

She was done arguing with him. "Okay, whatever," she said.

Miraz backhanded her cheek. "DO NOT use that tone with me," he growled. "You may be a queen but I am a king and you WILL respect me!"

Tears fell down Susan's face, but she just stared back at him.

"Do you UNDERSTAND?" he screamed in her face. When she didn't answer fast enough, he took an iron rod from the fireplace that was orange on the tip and dug in into her arm. It burned through the sleeve and onto her arm. She screamed and tried to break loose, but the ropes were too tight. He dug the rod into several places on both arms. When he was finished, she smiled at her.

"Now, do you understand?" he asked calmly.

"Y-yes," she said quickly.

"Yes what?" he asked, holding up the still glowing rod.

"Yes sir," she replied unwillingly.

"Good girl! You are learning!" Miraz said happily as he put the stick back into the fireplace. "Now, you stay put and I'll be back with some water for you. You look absolutely parched!"

Susan waited until he left before she began to cry. Yes, part of the reason for the tears was pain, but the other part was that she was confused as to why Caspian sent her away to be "safe". This was anything but safe! She knew that her getting captured by a ruthless king was not his plan, but she still felt angry at him. He could have at least told her that someone was after him! But then again, there was no time. All of these thoughts running through her head just made her cry harder. She was so overwhelmed. As she sat there shaking, she heard footsteps outside her door. She tried to quickly stop the tears and appear to be brave and strong.

Miraz came in with a glass of water. "Hello, sweet. Oh, have you been crying? There is no reason to cry. You are safer here than out there in that unknown terrain. Who knows what could be out there? Did Caspian tell you about Narnia?" He said all of this while giving Susan a drink of the water. She was hesitant at first but once it touched her dry tongue, she gulped it down.

"No, there wasn't time," Susan replied.

"Was not time?" the king asked, confused.

"No, because as soon as we arrived, Narnia was attacked," she said, wondering why he didn't already know this. He was a king, wasn't he?

"Attacked by who?" he asked.

"I don't know. There were large, black, flying creatures dropping boulders and small dwarves on us. He had to get me out of there, but he stayed and fought."

"And you are sure you do not know where you were?" he asked.

Susan was hesitant to answer. The last time she said she didn't know, she had been knocked out. But she really didn't know. She risked a beating, but being knocked out was better than dealing with this pain. "I really don't know," she said. "I'm sorry."

Miraz sighed heavily. "It is alright. I guess you really do not know."

Susan thought about what the king had said before, about her not knowing what could be out in Narnia. "What is out there? In Narnia, I mean," she asked.

"Terrible things. Talking animals, all sorts of creatures that are supposed to be mythical. I hardly want to go out into the woods by myself," he replied.

Susan thought, _The creatures that I encountered were not bad. Except for the black flying ones. _Changing the subject, she asked, "Where am I?"

"You, my queen, are in the guest chambers of my Telmarine palace," he said.

"My queen?"

"Oh, that is right. No one has told you about the prophecy yet," he taunted. Miraz knew that she was dying to know what it was, but he was not about to give her that satisfaction.

"Again with this prophecy?" she asked. "Please just tell me."

"No, Caspian must do it. And if you ask again, I will do more than just leave little burn marks on your skin like I just did," he said menacingly, glaring down at her.

Susan was starting to drift off. She fought to keep awake, but her eyelids were so heavy. Why were they so heavy? He vision faded and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was Miraz leering at her while chuckling to himself.


End file.
